


Drink Up

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Zuko’s not sure if this is where he wants to be.<br/>Disclaimer:  So not involved with any of this beyond fangirling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



X X X

Riza opened the door to the knock, surprised to find a rotund, elderly gentleman with a brilliant smile standing with a boy, his head bent so she couldn’t see his face. “Good afternoon, miss!” the man said, “I wondered if there was a possibility we might speak to Mr. Hawkeye?”

She blinked, a bit surprised. Father didn’t often have visitors, particularly not those with topknots of hair, and clothing in a style Riza didn’t recognize. She couldn’t place the accent coloring the older man’s voice, but she did know manners would insist they be invited in, whether Father was expecting them or not. “Uh, I’m not sure.” Father might be involved in his alchemy, or training that boy he’d accepted as an apprentice from some far off city. “Why don’t you come in while I try to find him?”

The kitchen was the cleanest and warmest part of the old house, though Riza’s etiquette training insisted she take them to the den. Compromising with the small library, where she’d lit a fire earlier that day, Riza led them to the room and settled them in place. “Would you like anything while you’re waiting?”

The old man beamed. “Tea would be lovely, if you have it.”

Riza nodded her head, leaving the pair of them in the library while she went to prepare a tray.

When the blond girl was out of hearing range, Zuko hissed, “Grandfather! I don’t know why you brought me here, but we shouldn’t have come!”

“Patience, Zuko. Mr. Hawkeye is known for his studies into alchemy. You show talent, and what better place to learn than Amestris?”

Folding his arms, Zuko arranged himself to enhance his sulk. “Xing! I’m one of the Emperor’s sons. Why can’t I study the Purification Arts, and be done with it, there?”

Grandfather Iroh’s merry face went solemn at the question. “Because, your father put you in my care.” He didn’t say what he wanted to, about the Emperor’s desire to cull some of the lesser clans’ children. Best not to discuss that at all, not until Zuko was old enough to understand it. “And learning alchemy is not a bad thing.” He rubbed his chin. “Remember, the more knowledge you have, the more you can befuddle your enemies.”

Zuko groaned, slumping further in his chair. “Grandfather, not another of Chiang’s prophecies!”

He smirked. “No, Zuko, one of my own.” The smile broadened as the blond girl reappeared with a tray, a teapot, cups and a few of the sweet, flat bread treats Amestrians referred to as ‘cookies’ on it. “How lovely, my dear.” Grandfather rose, helping her settle the tray on a low table between the chairs. “Thank you for your efforts.” He raised his eyebrows pointedly at Zuko, who glanced away, muttering a ‘thanks’.

“I’ll go see if I can find Father for you,” the girl said, nodding at them both, and vanished once more.

Grandfather poured the tea Zuko didn’t want, passing him a cup. He accepted it, glaring at the steaming liquid. The tea didn’t smell right, and this place looked weird. And it was too cold! He wanted to go home, no matter how long it took, but Grandfather insisted he train in alchemy. It seemed like a waste of time. He should be training in warfare and politics, though he admitted to himself, his father might appreciate a child who knew a different style of Purification Arts than those taught in Xing. Maybe he should stay here, at least long enough to get the basics of alchemy. He was smart, he could figure it out on his own after that.

Decision made, Zuko reached for a cookie. And maybe he’d bring home the recipes for these to Xing, too. They had to be worth something, if not to the Emperor, than to his mother, who loved sweets.

Maybe it wouldn’t be too hard staying here, without Azula making fun of him for being weak. He’d show her! He’d learn alchemy and come home with secrets Azula would never, ever know. He’d show her who was weak.

But in the mean time, he’d have another cookie, and drink the tea he didn’t want. The girl did make it for them after all. Even if it wasn’t as good as the tea back home, it was only polite to drink it.

X X X


End file.
